The challenges of global climate change and energy circuitry demands have made the development of renewable energy alternatives vital for the future of mankind. The use of direct sun radiation on solar panels can potentially produce more than enough energy to meet the energy needs of the entire planet. As the price of solar power decreases and the pollution caused by conventional fuels is rising, the solar business has entered a new era of worldwide growth.
In order to bring technologies to exploit solar energy one step closer up to par with conventional fuels, the efficiency rate of solar systems must improve. Solar panel efficiency depends amongst other things on the cleanliness of their surface. Energy losses caused by dust and soiling can reach over 40%. In desert areas, where many solar parks are located, the soiling and dust problem is significant.
A fast growing type of solar park is the solar tracker park. The solar trackers (herein referred to as simply trackers) have the ability to follow the sun's position continuously from morning to evening by changing their tilt angle from east (in the morning) to west (in the evening) in order to increase efficiency. Currently there is no automatic cleaning solution for solar trackers. Cleaning is done manually; it is thus labor intensive and also consumes a high volume of water.